The Perfect life
by Savi Bisaillon
Summary: Lucky Iphegenia Fabray Puckerman is new at McKinley , This former New Yorker has some trouble fitting in , She meets 12 new people along the way who shares some common interest . No matter what happens to everyone or anything they are all tied back to the New Directions. They all are former New Direction kids and It brings back the feel that hue really missed.
1. New begining

The room was silent as the blonde headed blue eyed cheerleader stood up. " Why is she here?" A browned haired brown eyed girl asked. " I'm here to show you my talent" The blonde headed cheerleader said. She walked over to the i phone dock and plugged her phone in, She began to play the song " Stars" by Grace potter and the Nocturnal s. She started to sing , She noticed everyone looking at her in shock. The song ended and she stood there everyone was cheering all but the brown hair brown eye girl. " Are you kidding me?" The brown haired , brown eyed girl asked. " I'm Lucky" the blonde haired girl said while holding her hand out to shake the brown haired girl hand. " Don't touch me" The girl said. " I'm Carson , She's Christine , She's like the Regina George of McKinley" The Irish boy said as he shook Lucky's hand. " I'm Will Schuester" Said a tall handsome older gentleman. " Nice to meet you" Lucky said as she sat down. The whole club introduced themselves to Lucky. " Where are you from?" Annie this sister of Christine and Birdie asked, " New York City Bitches" Lucky said in excitement. " She's not one of us , she's not welcomed here" Christine mumbled. " You are just mad because she has the same amount or maybe even more Talent then you" Cole said . " Okay Lucky I want you to sing Royals by Lorde for the home coming assembly, Christine and Farrah will do the backing vocals" Mr. Schue said as Lucky smiled as she noticed the look on Christine's face. " I know it , Dig it , Love it" Lucky said as She began to practice some vocal runs. " What are you doing tonight , Lucky?" Cole asked . " I have cheer leading practice till four then after that I have nothing" Lucky replied. " How would you like to go out with me?" Cole asked as Lucky was trying to play hard to get. " I can't , It's not that I don't want to" She said while clutching her arm. As the hour went on the one thing Lucky learnt about herself is to trust no one at first. She sat down on a stool in the corner , She heard someone mumble a few words about her. " I heard she's a Fabray , but no one knows who her dad is" Jane the daughter of Brittany muttered. Lucky smiled as Mr. Schue walked over to Christine and tapped her on the shoulder , " You should really go talk to her , She looks lonely" he said as Christine stood up and stormed out of the room. " One thing , you have to get use too is her storming out of the room like that" Birdie said . Lucky smile . The clock struck two as everyone began to pile out of the room. Lucky , Jane and Nanna started to head for the girl's locker room to put their backpacks away. Birdie , Christine and Annie headed towards the parking lot. Farrah , Sean and Aisha stayed in the choir room for booty camp led by one Mr. Schue. Cole and Carson went off to football practice as It left Jason wheeling out to the library on his own. On his venture to the library one black haired blue eyed girl caught his eye. She looked as though she could be a real life version of Snow White. " Can I help you?" She asked. " I'm sorry it's just you look like someone I've seen before." Jason said as The girl sat down beside him. " I'm Ivania , But you can call me Ivy" she said , while she opened up a notebook. The two of them shared some laughs for a few minutes then she realized she had to go change before her father comes to pick her up. " I must be going" She said as she raced to get up and run down the hallway. " Wait" Jason said as he bent over and picked up a piece of Paper , " You dropped this" he yelled. As he began to wheel down the hallway after her. But it was too late she was gone. As cheerio practice ended Lucky briskly ran to the locker room so she could go grab her bag since she didn't have enough time to take a shower since she's on a brisk curfew. She raced out side to meet Ms. Pillsbury Schuester. She opened the door that led to the parking lot , and saw Christine standing there in tears. Lucky walked over to talk to her " Christine what's wrong?" She asked. Christine didn't answer " Just go away " she said. Lucky walked away but she noticed something was wrong. Her phone began to ring , It was a message from her dad " Lucky you were suppose to be home five minutes ago" it read. " Lucky " Ms. Pillsbury yelled to get her attention. Lucky ran to the car briskly. She got in and did her buckle up. " Maybe you should tell your parents you are captain of the cheerio's , It'd do you some good" Ms. Pillsbury went on for the whole fifteen minutes of the drive home from the school. They pulled into the driveway to Puck standing there on the step , " Lucky , you were suppose to be home before curfew not after" he said as you could see the fear in her eyes. " It's my fault I had a client to meet with and she was waiting patiently I'm sorry" Ms. Pillsbury added. To save Lucky sometime. Lucky walked inside and stormed up the stairs. " Lucky how was your day today?" Puck asked as she ran to her room. " See this is what happens when you give a fifteen year old a curfew" Quinn said as she sat down at the dining room table. Lucky realized that she left her cheerios uniform in Emma;s car. She began to practice saying to herself what she thought she'd say to her parents on telling them she's the captain of the cheerio squad. " Mom , Dad " She began to say as Puck stood at her door frame and waited for her to answer. " I'm captain of the cheerio's" She said while Puck knocked her jewelry box off the shelf. She sat down at the foot of her bed she couldn't risked seeing her dad angry at her, She turned towards him and whispered " I Love You" . He looked at her but no answer. " Daddy Please" she said as he left her sitting there in silent. Quinn whipped the tears off her daughters eyes and whispered " Everything will come together".


	2. Remebering Finn

*Sunrise at five am sharp.

All the Hudson girls gathered around the window to watch the sun rise , Since they do it every year on this day , since it's been five years since their dad passed. The girls all gathered around their mother and hugged her. It has been a hard five years without Finn in the house. " I love you" Christine said as she headed upstairs to get ready for school. " I Love You Girls" Rachel said as she ushered the other two girls upstairs. Rachel climbed into her bed and grabbed a pair of Finn's blue jeans out from underneath her pillow. She just lied there and remembered when Annie was just learning how to walk , She remembered how Finn would bribe Annie with a Winnie the Pooh bear and She'd laugh cause Annie would stand up and yell" No". All the girls walked into their mothers room wearing a piece of their fathers clothing. Annie wore the football jersey , as Christine wore Finn's plaid shirt and Birdie wore Finn's Letterman jacket. Rachel got out of her bed and let out a few tears with the girls as she sent them downstairs so they wouldn't be late for school. Annie hugged her mother on the way out of the door. The three girls put on a brave face to begin the day. " I miss him" Annie said as she grabbed on to birdies arm. " We all do" Christine said as she hopped into the backseat.

The three girls arrived at the school at six thirty am sharp , since they visited their fathers favourite place before the went to school. Everyone from the glee club gathered around the tree planted five years ago near the place when Finn and Quinn were caught making out a few times. Lucky walked over towards the three girls and gave each of them a hug. " I love you all" Lucky said as she walked back towards Carson. " She's wearing , The necklace" Annie pointed out. Christine let out a few tears. She didn't know what to think about everything. She began to speak out " I just wanted to thank every single one of you for your support over the past five years. He meant the world to us and we'd do anything to get him back , To hear his voice , To just hold his hand one more time. We never really got a proper goodbye and we just wish we'd be able to see him walk through that front door one more time" she ended. Everyone gathered around her and hugged her.

Everyone placed a candle around the tree and lit it just before sunrise. " You wore the necklace" Christine said to Lucky as Lucky looked down at it " He was the one to call me Drizzle since the day I was born" Lucky added. She placed her hand gentility over her cross necklace and closed her eyes just to say a small prayer for Finn. " I always carry the Drizzle necklace with me but today I decided to wear It , It's a piece of me and It will always be" Lucky said as she grabbed Christine's hand. " Listen , If you need anything I'm here for you" Lucky said . Everyone then left the three girls alone by the tree to honour their father in his favourite song " I'll stand by you" by the pretenders. The girls stood their in tears just wishing for the day they will see their father again. " Hey Dad , I just wanted to tell you Mom is doing a fabulous job raising us, The other day She spilt your favourite type of muffin batter on the floor and instead of cleaning it up she sat around it and wrote your name in the batter" Birdie said, " So I met Lucky again the other day , She moved back here from New York but she took my solo and instead of getting mad about it I just thought of you and kicked a music stand then stormed out like mom did" Christine added , " And finally It Miss Annie , I'm just about sixteen now and I keep your drum sticks wrapped in a box next to my bed each night , Sometimes when I'm sad I just imagine you are next to me playing them". Annie said as she grabbed the hands of both of her sisters. " Hi Finn , yeah it's me Rachel , I was out walking and found myself here , at this tree , It brought me back to the times you and Quinn were dating and I was just a tad bit Jealous. I have to confess each year I'd write a little note and Jr year I wrote one that said one day I'll marry Finn Hudson and I was right you are my soul mate , No matter how many things drifted us apart we always ended back together stronger then ever. You are my sunshine , my only sunshine you make me happy when skies are grey" Rachel added. Her three girls all gathered around her as they sat down on the picnic blanket Rachel sat up for them all to enjoy some juice in those air plane cups. " Look I brought those Air plane cups" Rachel said as she poured the girls some orange juice. The girls all sat there with their mother for an hour , They didn't care about missing their first class since their family comes first and that is how it should be. " Mom do you think , Dad is looking down on us right now?" Annie asked . " Yes I know he is , I feel it" Rachel said while looking into her daughters eyes.

As the day went on the girls really felt the love of a family , and Rachel felt some warmth more then she has ever felt in five years. But as they all know " The show must go all ...over the place or... something"


End file.
